Military of New Prussia
Components Elite Rifle Division's The New Prussian Elite Rifle Division are the Delta Commando's of the New Prussia. They are the most well trained soldiers in the Prussian military. Givin there skill, they are only about 80 strong. They are given the best equipment possible. The unit is commanded by Lt. Colonel Horton, who himself attended the prestigious Military Academy at the old country of Silverymoon. They work in squads and act in stealthy manners, and are nicknamed "The Kaiser's Own". Marching into Zanzibar, Demois. Elite Rifle Guard Division The New Prussian Elite Rifle Division are the Delta Commando's of the New Prussia. They are the most well trained soldiers in the Prussian military. The numbers in the ERGD grows larger and larger each day, and is now at an outstanding 700 soldiers. They are given the best equipment and training possible. The unit is commanded by 6 Star General Horton, who himself attended the prestigious Military Academy at the old country of Silverymoon. The either work in squads and perform covert operations or, they act as extremely well coordinated and effective field infantry. They are nicknamed "The Kaiser's Own". To become a Elite Rifle Guardsmen, they need to attend the Treichstag academy in New Berlin. It is a very difficult school to get into, though the rewards are great, for one will become one of the most elite troops in The New Prussian Military. Armored Division The New Prussian Armored Division consists of the young nations tank units. It is currently 60 tanks strong backed up by 2000 (not including tank crews) infantry. They are led by 5 Star General Tanner, who has been in service to the country since its creation. He and his division have continually proven themselves in action. They are well trained and battle-hardened Artillery Division The New Prussian Artillery Division is the currently the only Artillery unit in the New Prussian military. Consisting 200 infantry(the crew), along with about 50 artillery pieces, they are one of the most valued division in the military. They constantly provide support for the advancing Prussian forces. This unit saw the most action in the The New Prussian-Charlapain war. The unit is commanded by 5 Star General Winters, who is proven to be the top Senior Officer in The New Prussian Military First Army The New Prussian First Army is the largest and only all infantry division in The New Prussian military. Consisting of exactly 2,350 infantry, it is the largest division in The New Prussian military. The unit has seen action in every war, and forms the backbone of the military. Led by 5 Star General Kotowski(cousin to Kaiser Jacob II), he to attended the Silverymoon Military Academy and graduated top of this class. His unit is highly decorated. Sniper Division After the growing number of snipers in Elite Rifle Guard Division and the Prussian First Army, the Kaiser decided to make awhole new division devoted to snipers. Since it is a new division, it is small, consisting of about 750 well-trained and well-armed snipers. The unit has seen no action at all, however, marksman have been used throughout the countrys military history. As stated, the unit was created due to the large amounts of snipers in the Elite Rifle Guard Division and the Prussian First Army. Prussian Airforce The Prussian Airforce has been growing and becoming more and more powerful by the day. It currently consists of: * 11 F-22 Raptor Fighters * 4 Tupolev TU-160 Bombers * 10 Tomahawk Cruise Missiles Relations Athkatlan In the New Prussian people's eyes, Athkatla(led by the incapable republican Chancellor Unger) is scum. It is directly because of of Athkatla, that Silverymoon was destroyed(most relations here will be discussed like how they were with Silverymoon). Relations between the two nations had started out great, Silverymoon had even contributed to the nation financially, turned out to be a deadly mistake. After a series of terroist attacks(linked to Athkatla), by a groud called Republic Freedom Fighters on Silverymoons closet ally, Lolania, the nation followed in Lolania's foot steps and started a series of embargo's on the nation. A series of terrosits happened on Lolania and Andrelia. Oddly, no attacks had happened on Silverymoon. One day however, a plot was discovered by the Silverymoon National Forces(an elite police group). The plot had plans to assainate Chancellor Kotowski and several other high ranking officials. The Supreme Soviet alliance demanded that the Chancellor Unger stop the financial aid being given to the. Instead of stoping the financial assitance, the Chancellor started giving larger amounts of aid and more openly. The three nations were given financial assitiance by Chanellor Kotowski and the three nations went to war. The Athkatlan capital was taken in less that 3 days. The war grinded to a halt when Lolanian president Bieler misunderstood a comment made by Chanellor Kotowski, and an uneasy peace happened between Lolania, Andrelia, and Athkatla. In the mean time, the Chancellor had his nation join a even larger, now disbanded, terroist organization called Nordreich. The organization attacked Silverymoon, and destroyed it, killing all but 100 of its citizens. The survivors fled, and formed The New Prussia. The Chancellor of Silverymoon's dieing wish to his son was to make Athkatla pay. One day, said the Kaiser, but not now. So instead the Kaiser is taking in literally and forcing Athkatla to pay large amounts of reparations to The New Prussia. The New Prussia has the backing of the alliance they joined for protection, the New Pacific Order, and Lolania The nation itself is a bad place to live, most of the people live in poverty due to the evils of Capitalism, save for the government officials and the Company owners. THe nation is poor as well, a recent survey shows that the New Prussia makes as much money as does Athkalta on a monthly basis. Relations have worsened due to the fact that Prussian spies have heard that Athkalta may not pay reparations. Recently, an attempted attack on the New Prussian government building was thawrted by the Elite Rifle Guard Division. It is thought the attack was ordered by Chancellor Unger. Republic Freedom Fighters The Republic Freedom Fighters, or more commonly known as "RFF!", is a terrorist organization founded and run by the Athkatlan government in the nation of Athkatla. The Republic Freedom Fighters was founded on January 2015 by government aid to Chancellor Unger, Yashir Quethkan. It's interests were originally founded on protecting the International Union of Democracy from outside threats. However, after the "I.U.D." dissolved into the Supreme Soviet, the RFF turned to servicing the Athkatlan government in covert operations when Chancellor Unger publicly expressed malice for the organization. The RFF has most notably been used for terrorist attacks against the Federal Republic of Lolania. While some plots have succeeded, most attempts have been thwarted by the Lolanian Military and were used to the advantage of the Lolanian government. Though, the RFF has had considerable success in Andrelia, where it was able to assassinate several government leaders and military officers. Also, RFF has been used well in killing off political opponents in Athkatla and getting Chancellor Unger's "darkest plots" accomplished. Organization Status The Republic Freedom Fighters is home to over 15,000 members which are all trained in terrorist military tactics. The organiztion is run by Yashir Quethkan with assistance from several other high ranking Athkatlan Military Generals. RFF is known for taking hostages and dealing with POWs brutally, without mercy. Under Yashir Quethkan, the RFF has executed some estimated 10,000 hostages and POWs. International Response Led by Lolania, several nations have picked up a war on terrorism against the RFF. Plans are in process to attempt to crush the organization in a war with Athkatla. The organizations that have rallied against the RFF publicly are the following: 1) Federal Republic of Lolania 2) Andrelia 3) The New Prussia History The New Prussia has been involved in 6 wars, a coup attempt, and a rogue insurgency, some against nations in the FARK alliance and two against FAN, and the rouge that was in NATO The first war was a move to test out the New Prussian military against the nations of Demois, this war is refered to as the Prussian-Demois War. In a move that is common in several wars, Prussian troops took the capital in a rather short amount of time. The second war the New Prussia was involved in was the Charalpain-Prussian war. Charalapain forces entered the Prussian border, they were advancing quickly across Prussian land, when they were only 20 miles east of the capital, they were ambushed by all four Prussian divisons, a battle now called [The Battle of the Llowa Forest. '' Prussian troops pushed them back, and within 3 weeks, took the capital of Charalapain. The third war of Prussia was against the Empire of Spain. Now refered to as ''Spainish-Prussian War. Started when a Prussian passenger plane crashed down over the skies of the Empire of Spain. The Spainish people refused to give the survivours back, and, held them hostage. Outraged, the Prussian people demanded war, which they got. However, historians debate as to if it should be considered a war or not, the only unit sent in was the Elite Riflemen to find the hostages, along with Alpha and Beta companies of the armored division. It took 6 weeks to get the hostages to safety. The most famous battle (and the only real) of the conflict is the Battle of Riaza Hill The fourth Prussian war is the Prussian-Nannulushi war. War broke out when this nation attacked an allied Pacifican in the New Pacific Order. Pacifican officers ordered that The New Prussia to attack, the people are in full acceptance of this war, and Prussian troops literally marched in the streets of the capital in under 72 hours Another Prussian war is the war known as the Prussian-Insectia war is being fought over in an allies defence. An allied Pacifican was attacked by this nation(once again, a FARKer). The Order called for military strikes against this nation. The war dragged on for nearly a year, casualties were generally high on both sides, after 8 months into the war, the capital was taken, then Insectia called for a guerrilla war, which dragged the war on for nearly 4 more months until the final pockets of resistance were eliminated. The two newest Prussian wars are against the alliance of FAN. Suffice it to say that, whilst Prussian troops fought long and hard, the enemy was numerically and technologically stronger. The enemy sent constant missiles and air-raids. However, during the 1 year long FAN occupation, a strong and well-organized resistance fought even longer against the satanic alliance. The resistance, for awhile, had enough cruise missiles to re-taliate physically for quite some time, after the nations hidden stock of those ran out, the resistance hijacked cargo, disrupted supply lines, and destroyed oil reserves. Kaiser Jacob II escaped caputure and fled to the allied nation of Lolania wherest he set up a government in exile. After the war, the Kaiser re-thought his nations devotion the New Pacific Order, and, after popular vote from the nation, the country resigned from the New Pacific Order and joined the Sans Pareil. The longest and fiercest battle of the war was the Battle of New Berlin There was recently a rogue insurgency that Prussia as called upon to put down. So it was accomplished in a quick blitz by three nations. Two of Sans Pareil, and one of NATO. CM's and bombing runs took the country down rather quickly, added the land attacks, and the capital was taken in 5 days. There was also a coup attempt a few short months after the nation was created...The Coup of Glogow City Battle of the Llowa Forest The Battle of the Llowa Forest occured during the Charalpain-Prussian war. The war itself started when Charalpain forces entered and took the Prussian border town of Treti. Tensions had been mounting for months so, the attack was not totally unexpected, however, Prussia was totally unprepared for the attack. Charalpain forces quickly advanced across Prussian soil. In just under 2 months, they were only 20 or so miles south of the capital of New Berlin. However, the day before the attack would of occurred, The Elite Rifle Guard Division snuck into the enemy camp and planted timed bombs enemy tanks. The next morning, the 30 enemy tanks lay destroyed or incapable of moving. The attack would be stalled until the next day, however, the next day wouldnt come for many of the Charalpain soldiers, for during the day, the whole of the Prussian Military, along with a group of a 100 or so volunteers, moved into tactial ambush position. Once in position, The Prussian Artillery Division opened fire upon the enemy position, the bombardment lasted for 5 hours straight, the Division fired over 2,400 shells. After the bombardment, the Elite Rifle Guard Division rained countless amounts of sniper rounds upon the position, while the snipers were attacking, the Armor Division and First Army stormed the camp and fierce hand-to-hand fighting occured, the forces of Charalpain were routed and fled, the First Army and the Armored Division pursued the enemy and pushed them back to the capital of Charalpain, Blueland. Upon arrival to the city, fierce fighting ensued. The defenders fought hard, but the city was eventually taken. After taking the city, Prussian troops burnt it down Battle of Riaza Hill The Battle of Riaza Hill took place on the lightly forested Riaza hill in the Empire of Spain The war itslef occured when a Prussian passenger plane crashed down in The Empire of Spain territory. The New Prussia demanded the survivors be returned, the Spainish refused to give them back. This thought to have happened because the Empire belonged to the FARK alliance, a sworn enemy of the alliance the New Prussia belongs to, the New Pacific Order. It took over 5 weeks of recon and intelligence gathering to find out where the hostages were. Once they were found, the whole of the Elite Rifle Guard Division when into the location where the hostages were being. Once found, the hostages were brought to Riaza hill, where the Riflemen and two companies of the armored division(Alpha and Beta companies) would await evacuation. After three days of waiting, it happened, a ferocious artillery barrage from the Empire of Spain troops upon the Prussian position. Luckily, due to poor intelligence on the Spainish side, the barrage was about a mile off and did nothing but warn the Prussian forces about the impending attack. Six hours after the attack 600 Spainish troops and 20 tanks(mostly Medium) started the adavance up the hill. Heavily outnumbered, but better equiped and in a better defensive position, and determined to get there civilans to safety(about 45 men, women, and children), the 130 Prussian troops, led by Captain Green, along with 5 tanks(2 Light tanks, 2 medium tanks, and 1 heavy tank) and 3 Light Assault Vechiles(Jeeps) decided that there best bet was to hold the line here at all costs. Able to see the enemy troops advancing from there high ground vantage point, the Prussian troops had a little bit of time to get into better ambush positions. During this time, they hid the tanks under concealment, and detached the LMG's(L'ight '''M'achine 'G'un) on the jeeps to use them as more portable weaponry. The 100 infantry or so remaining for ground fighting(the other 20 are tanks crews and such)set up traps(mainly mine's, but they also resorted to guerilla tactic traps), then took up positions in trees, behind shrubs, etc. As the first of the Spanish platoons made there way up the hill, the Prussian forces waited until they got close, once close enough, Prussian forces opened fire and almost instantly cut down the first enemy advance(50 or so troops). Two more platoons made there way up the hill and were, as well cut down. Now, the Spainish forces were down to 450 soldiers, but now, the Spainish knew where the Prussian forces were located, and attacked in full force, using all remaining infantry and tanks. The Battle would continue for 6 hours. The attacking force split into 3 parts. 150 Spanish soldiers plus 10 of there tanks would go straight up the middle. 100 more would head up each flank, along with 5 tanks for each flanking force. Advancing on the Prussian positions, Spainish forces first ran into the mine fields planted. The Prussians had made large fields of these around the whole of the line, and once 250 yards or so away from the Prussian position, the Spainish forces had lost roughly 65 men and 12 tanks. Severly shortened of there main weapon, the tank, Spainish and Prussian forces engaged in a bloody shootout. Not being short on anti-tank equipment in any fashion, the remaining Spainish tanks were easily destroyed. Once tanks were gone, the Spainish infantry stood no chance against the superior training of the Prussian forces, along with tanks, and high ground, Spainish forces were routed, and they fled. 24 hours later, the evacuation arrived Outcome and Casualties '''Prussian losses: 2 tanks, and 34 infantry(including tank crews), and a whole lot of ammo... Spainish losses: 18 tanks, 532 infantry(including tank crews), and the morale and pride of the Spanish Empire people crushed Prussian gains: Even larger nationalistic feelings towards there country, the safety of there civilans, and large amounts of reparations from the Spanish Empire. Personal gains: Each man at least recieved a bronze star for there valiant efforts for the battle. Captain Green was promoted to staff and the rank of Major. He also recieved a gold star for his efforts at the battle. Finally the battle map and strategy they used is now taught at every military school in Prussia: Belkenzein, Treichstag, and Imtinekten. Coup of Glogow City The coup of Glogow city occured in the city of Glogow. It was an attempt not so much to overthrown the government as a whole, but to split the nation into two provinces, the east and south and west and the north. Seeing as how the nation is still united today, it is obvious that it failed. The coup occured when the nation was relavtivly young, at an extremely fragile 6 months old. As it is commonly known, The New Prussia was formed when Silverymoon was destroyed, and the 100 survivors formed New Prussia. During the destruction of Silverymoon, many government officials either were among the hundreds of dead, or they retired from the public eye and went with there own lives(some though are currently working in the Prussian administration). Now, the dead/retired officials need to be replaced, so they were. However, as it is now known, the nation of Athkatla inserted several spies of theirs into the new government. The new officals held no real loyalty in any way to the New Prussia, and were part of the Coup planned by Athkatla. Now, a new nation is ripe for overthrowing, right. However, Athkalta showed some sort of logic for once and realized that if it attempted a full overthrow, they would have Lolania on there back, and Lolania would be backed by its powerful alliance, The Legion. So they staged a half coup, in the 3rd largest city in the country, and it sits directly on the border of the Easter and Southern provinces, the city of Glogow. Now, the terroist group(funded by the Athkatlan government, the Republic Freedom Fighters), staged the coup. Given aid by Athkatlan forces, the governer of the eastern province died shortly after he drank "wine" at dinner, while the governer of the southern province died in a car "accident." The Kaiser needed new candidates, and the two who appeared to be top candidates were actually the Athkatlan officals, Bob McDiland Joe Grogow. They won the election, and were ironically claimed to be extremely loyal by the Kaiser. After they were placed in office, things started to act up. Civil disorder conviently started to happen in the Eastern and Southern provinces, it is well known now that the RPP(Republic Freedom Fighters) were creating heavy amounts of anti-Prussian propaganda. The two "loyal" officials of Athkatla also started raising private little "armies", when the Kaiser found out about the poorly equipped and trained milita, they told him they were to help keep civil order, the Kaiser believed them, but smartly kept them under careful watch. Then when the nation was nearing its 6 month aniversary, the governers of the South and East declared themselves an "indeptendant state". The Kaiser was shocked and infuriated. In a matter of hours a whole two more companies deployed into the new country's new capital city, Glogow, (the country is to be knownh for its short existence, "Peoples Republic of the Second Athkatla." Unfortunatly for the rebels, allied nations the Alliance of Sparta and the Federal Republic of Lolania, recently sent over 250 soldiers as a gift to the New Prussia. Backed up by the aliled forces, the Prussian military easily took the two provinces. It happened easily for the enemy forces were poorly trained and equiped. The two governers who rebelled were captured, and having no respect for traitors, the Kaiser had them executed by firing squad. However, the Prussian people were forgiven of there crimes. The Kaiser claimed that enemy propaganda and scare tactis are what made the people act the way they did. The people agreeded with this, whether or not it is true is unsure, but Prussia has not had any other internal conflict Schools Belkenzein The Belkenzein military academy was established when the country of the New Prussia was created. It is used to train "regular" military commissioned officers, who upon completion of the school, will join the military as rank of 2nd Lieutenant. To get in, one must naturally fufill all qualifications for becoming and enlisted man must have, plus they must be age 25 over. One must have served in the military all ready, for at least 2 years, and have acheived rank of Sgt. in it. The higher the rank in the enlisted man ranks, the better odds of getting accepted, however, 1st Sgts, Master Sgts, Sgt Major's, have better odds of getting a Battle Field Commission, which promotes them to 2nd Lieutenant. Treichstag Treichstag is similar to the Belkenzein academy, but candidates must be age of 27, also, they will not be joining as a 2nd Lt.,but as Private in the Elite Riflemen. Imtinekten Imtinekten is a military academy to join the Elite Rifleman as a 2nd Lt., the academy is one of the most prestigious in the world(it transferred over from Silverymoon). The there most notable men to attend the academy are * Prussian Kaiser Jacob II * Prussian 6-Star General Horton * A high ranking Lolanian general who left Silverymoon, and went to there closest ally. The man is Ernie Pyle(he actually was going to be in the Silverymoon military, but a scandal ruined him there, he was proven innocent, but he didnt want to have to live down being convicted with it, so he requested a transer to Lolania, which Chanellor Kotowski granted) Entrance requires each applicant to undergo difficult testing. They learn everything. How to assemble there own rifle, to complicated battle strategies Category:Military